Lemonade Mouth Couples Galore
by DevilishDesire
Summary: A series of oneshots for every couple between the original five band members in Lemonade Mouth. There will be same sex pairings so if you don't like, don't read. All will be Fluff and nothing more. This will be about 10 chapters long. Please R&R
1. Practice Sessions

**Warning: Contains boyxboy kiss. If you don't like, don't read or review.**

Charlie's POV:

_So we did it! Lemonade Mouth is more than a band and we made a difference in our own high school! But where do we go from here? Are we moving on to bigger and better things now? Or is this where we stop and go our own separate ways? _

_ After coming back from New York, I finally got the courage to talk to my parents about whatb __**I wanted**__/b to do. I could say at first they weren't totally psyched to have their perfect son not want to follow their dreams but . . . in the end they put up with it. Now I'm trying to find myself. Do I really want to pursue a career in the music industry? I honestly don't know . . . . Wait why do I care? I've got time! I'll just blow it off until the last minute anyway. _

_ Ha! Welcome to my life as a teenager. Oh wait did I forget to mention! I totally got rejected by my crush right before our little mishap at the Rising Star. She's still dating that jerk from Mudslide Crush, Scott. Hmm . . . isn't life grand? . . . But you'll never guess what happened today. Well lets start at lunchtime shall we?_

"Yo! What's up?" Stella exclaimed as she walked over to our usual lunch table, carrying a can of Mel's Lemonade.

"Nothing much, you know, just that fact that we're so living the dream!" Olivia sang out and we all rose our lemon cans instantly.

"A toast to us!" Stella said and then we chanted "To Us" before tapping our cans with one another.

"So are we rehearsing today?" I asked, taking a slip of lemonade. I'm surprised I can keep a straight face while drinking something so **sour**.

"Oh I can't." Mo answered first. _Hmm . . . Figured she'd be first. _

Stella frowned. "Why not? We usually practice on—"

Mo interrupted. "I've got a date tonight. So I can't come. Sorry guys." With that last comment, Mo collected her belongings and walked off.

"Shocker!" I muttered, hoping someone could pick up on the sarcasm in my voice.

"Well she's got a boyfriend so it's okay if every now and then she gets to spend some time with him right?" Olivia asked, trying to defend Mo.

"Well as long as she doesn't ditch us for him I guess it's alright." Stella agreed.

Wen shook his head and stated, "But she shouldn't ditch us on rehearsals either. I mean just because she has a boyfriend doesn't give you an excuse to skip out."

I'm pretty sure Wen noticed my lips curl into a small smile. His did too for a mere second. _At least someone was on my side with this._

Stella and Olivia glanced at each other for a second. Then Stella sighed. "Well let her go this once. But now that gives us a chance to work on this small project I have for us. I think everyone should at least have a basic feel for each other's instrument."

The rest of us gave Stella a confused stare not comprehending what she had planned for us fully.

"So you want us to play each other's instruments?" Olivia repeated back in a question.

"To have a basic feel of it?" Wen continued.

"Is this some kind of punishment? Did we do something wrong?" I wondered aloud.

"No! I think this would be good for us! To put us in each other place and understand each other better! It's all about becoming closer." Stella explained further.

Wen nodded but then asked, "Aren't we close enough? And how long will these sessions last?"

Stella shrugged. "Depends on how long it'll take you guys to learn basic chords or notes. So since Mo isn't here then Olivia you're with me and Wen, you take Charlie."

"Aw man I get stuck with the keyboard? Can't I just call it a day and stay as the drummer?" I complained because let's be honest, a lot of us don't like change or trying new things at a certain time. _Yea well here's my time._

" You see? That's what I'm talking about." Stella pointed out, putting me on the spotlight of course. "You should try something new and step in Wen's shoes for once."

"I agree." Wen said and Olivia nodded. _ Look's like I'm the loner on this one._

"Whatever." I muttered, finishing my lunch and grabbing my stuff. "I'll see you guys later."

"Don't be late!" Stella said before I walked off. I threw a peace sign at them before heading off to my locker.

-Later that same day (Before Charlie comes in)-

"Is he really trying to test me by showing up late?" Stella babbled on, a frown forming on her face as she paced back and forth in the music room. "Oh he's picked the wrong person to mess with. OH Charlie if you don't show up you'll be so sorry!"

"Well he didn't seem so willing to come at lunch either." Wen added on, leaning up against the legs of his keyboard. "Just give him five more minutes. I'm sure he'll show."

"Oh he better show! I had this so perfectly planned out and he's making a mess of things." Stella continued on. "The fact that Mo wasn't coming was extreme luck!"

Wen chuckled lightly at Stella while Olivia looked at the two, completely lost. "Wait what plan are you talking about now?" she asked just as Charlie came strolling in.

-Charlie's POV-

The minute I walked in Stella grabbed me by the ear instantly and yelled, "I got a bone to pick with you!"

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" I tried apologizing, my face scrunching up in pain.

"OH you will be!" Stella promised me before letting go. "That's an extra 15 minutes of practice for you mister!"

I gaped at the lead guitarist while rubbing my ear to reduce the pain. "Oh come on! I didn't do this on purpose!"

"Excuses, excuses." Stella sighed, shaking her head in disappointment, "And you had the nerve to talk about Mo."

"I didn't say anything!" I yelled, truth spoken in my words.

"Oh well!" Stella shrugged, completely ignoring my statement. _It's amazing how this girl can raise your spirits so much and then make you want to slap the mess out of her at other times._ "Olivia, come with me. We'll practice in the room across the hall so that we can get more work done."

"Okay." Olivia obeyed and followed Stella, who grabbed her guitar and opened the door.

Just as she was closing the door, Stella flashed a smirk at Wen and I and said, "Enjoy your lesson."

"What's wrong with that chick?" I wondered out loud. "First she's yelling then smiling. Is she bi-polar or what?"

"You never know." Wen answered as he stood up. Stretching a bit, he walked around his keyboard and sat down. "So are you gonna learn or what? Least you want to face the wrath of Stella."

"Shut up." I said taking a seat next to him.

-Stella's POV-

"So what chords are you teaching me for today?" Olivia asked me.

"Oh nothing." I answered, simply. "You want to go get some lemonade real quick?"

Olivia's face went into shock at my answer. "But what happened to getting to understand each other?"

I shrugged placing my guitar up against a wall. "We'll do that some other day. I promise. But let's find something else to do for the time being."

Olivia grabbed my arm. "Stella what's up? Why did you lie and leave Wen and Charlie in the music room? You make it seem like this is a set . . ." Olivia started but trailed off finally picking up on the big picture.

"A Set up?" I finished for her. "Yea. That's basically what it is."

"Wait why are you setting Wen and Charlie up?" Olivia continued on with her questions.

"You know you're kind of slow." I said, tapping her forehead with my finger, lightly. Then I waved her to come closer to me. She did so. I then cupped my hands around my mouth, brought them to her ear and whispered something.

Olivia's face went into even deeper shock and she gaped at me as she said, "NO WAY! Are you serious?"

I nodded with a smirk. "Yep so I'll give them half an hour top."

"B-b-but . . .b-b-but . . ."

"Look do you want to grab some lemonade or what?" I laughed before pulling on her arm and leading her out the door.

- Charlie's POV-

"Okay so I'm gonna teach you a part from Turn Up The Music." Wen explained, placing his hands on the keyboard. "Now pay close attention."

He then played the intro to the song and . . . let me tell you . . . God I was completely lost! I felt my eyes just widened at how many different notes he was playing and how fast he was playing them. Well maybe I'm over exaggerating but still!

"It's as easy as 1 2 3." He said as he finished, playing the last few notes.

Well since I was speechless, I just let out a hoarse, "Uh Huh" and shut up after that. Dear God must I suffer today because I was . . . two minutes late?

Wen took his hands off the keyboard and then nodded towards it while looking at me. "Your turn. Just try the first few notes . . . if you were paying attention."

_Oh , so now he's making fun of me? I was paying attention! . . . sort of . . . not quite . . .Okay not at all! You know what who cares? I don't have to be here, so forget it! _

I then slammed my hands on the keyboard, quickly sliding them up and down to hit all the notes before saying, "Lesson Complete. See ya!" and jumping up to leave. Immediately, I felt Wen's hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back.

_Okay so would it be wrong to say that a guy just gave me that 'butterflies in your stomach' feeling?_

"Come on dude. The faster you learn the faster you can get out of here."

_I wonder if any other guy hates it when someone else is right . . . Or maybe it's just me._

"Okay okay." I spoke softly, giving in. I sat down and looked at Wen with a face that read 'I Hate You For Being Right.' His only response was laughter of course.

"Okay place your hands on the keyboard." _Yes Master_ I thought obeying his commands.

"Now follow me and play these notes."

-Stella's POV-

"Enjoying your refreshment?" I asked Olivia.

"I'm still not talking to you." She responded back with a frown and then looked away with a pout.

I giggled at her throwing a little tantrum because she wasn't aware of the plan and wanted in. "Oh well they're thirty minutes are almost up so if we go now . . ."

"If we go now?" Olivia repeated, obviously interested.

"Well we get to see something." I hummed, taking a slip of lemonade. _Man this stuff is great! _

"Something like?"

"I don't know. A hug . . . maybe a peck on the cheek . . . on the forehead . . . maybe even—"

"A kiss . . . on the lips?" Olivia finished off. _ Hook. Line and Sinker. _

I shrugged. "Maybe a kiss too."

She gulped as if trying to hide something.

"Oh Olivia deep down in you there's this little girl." I said. "A little girl just waiting to watch one of her many fantasies come true. I wonder if today will be her lucky day."

_Here's the wind up! . . . And the pitch! 3 2 . . . 1_ I thought with my fingers curling down as I counted.

"Let's go Stella!" Olivia exclaimed, hopping to her feet. "Just a quick peek is all we need right? Make sure things are running smoothly."

_HOME RUN! Stella scores!_

"I'd figure you'd say that." I smiled as I stood up, knowing this much was expected. I bet Mo will hear an earful about this later and be so jealous.

"Hey isn't this Charlie's first kiss then?" Olivia popped the question.

"No it's not." I laughed at first but then stopped when I looked at Olivia. I could tell we were thinking the same thing, and before you knew it we were sprinting down the halls back to the music room.

-Charlie's POV-

"That's it, I give up!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air, frustrated. It was the hundredth time I tried the stupid intro and screwed up. _Look . . . keyboards and piano are just not my forte. _

Wen looked as calm as ever though. Nothing I did seemed to faze him today. "Okay, here I'll help you."

He stood up from his seat and came up behind me, his chest brushing against my back as he inhaled and exhaled, and he placed his hands, lightly, over mine. "Okay number one: You are pressing the keys down way to hard for this song. These aren't your drums, okay? Staying with me so far?"

"Yea I'm with you." I meant to say it in an annoyed tone but instead it came out in a whisper.

"Okay now as a beginner I just want you to play the song softly. So let's practice the chorus instead since it's repetitive and will be a bit easier for you." Wen continued to enlighten me as he used my hands to play the notes for him at a slower pace. I just kept my eyes down, looking at the keyboard. _Yes I was most definitely avoiding eye contact. There's no shame in that._

For a good five minutes, we played the chorus over and over and over again. I guess because we were playing for so long I just started to sing along at some point and Wen did too.

_Let the music prove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you _

_Anywhere it wants to _

_When we're stuck and can't get free _

_No matter what we'll still be singing_

_Come on come on turn up the music_

_It's all we got we're gonna use it_

_Come on come turn up the music_

"Congratulations. You can play the chorus.

"Huh?" I gave him a dumbfounded look, not fully understanding what he was talking about. What I didn't realize was that Wen had pulled his hands back. He wasn't guiding me anymore. So when I looked back down I saw that my hands were moving on their own, playing the chorus at a slow pace. _Well what do you know? _

I looked back at Wen, and of course he was smiling so I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at my accomplishment.

-Stella's POV-

"Could you please quit leaning your elbow up against my back?" Olivia whispered to me. We were crouched down near the door to the music room listening to the boys practice. Olivia was on her knees while I stood up, above her. Perfect chance for leaning on something, or someone in Olivia's case.

I shushed Olivia as I cupped a hand over my ear and pressed up against the door to the music room. "I wonder why they're just playing Turn Up The Music."

Olivia shrugged from underneath. "I dunno know. Sounds kind of romantic I guess."

_Come on Wen make a move._ I screamed in my head hoping maybe he could pick up on the thought telepathically. Regardless I need to see Charlie's reaction. I tapped Olivia on the head to get her attention.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Wanna get a better picture?"

"How so?"

I then grabbed hold of the knob and began to turn it slowly, making no sound.

"Stella no! What if we get caught?" Olivia hissed.

"It's worth the risk." I whispered back. When I could no longer turn the knob I knew it was now or never. "Just keep quiet okay? We'll be fine."

Olivia let out a small whimper just as I cracked the door opened. There was a small squeak for a split second and we both immediately froze, praying the boys wouldn't notice. Lucky for us, they didn't seem to hear it because Charlie was still practicing. I pushed just a tad bit more as Olivia and I peeked into the room.

-Charlie's POV-

"I can't believe it. I'm actually playing. This is totally awesome man!" I wondered out loud. "Wow this just feels . . . it feels . . ."

"Amazing?" Wen finished off for me.

I looked up at him and mumbled, "Yea . . . amazing."

We both smiled at each other but when our eyes met . . . I couldn't help but noticed something in Wen's eyes. The way he was looking back at me, his eyes glancing at my lips ever now and then, I've seen that look before. I used to look like that with Mo. _Wen . . . had a crush on me and I didn't even know it until now._

He brushed back some hair that was dangling in front of my eyes and left his hand caressing my cheek. I was absolutely frozen and my heart was racing. I'm surprised he couldn't hear my heart pounding.

"I . . . I like you." Wen revealed, as he tilted his head and inched in closer to my face. He hesitated at first because I guess his shyness kicked in but despite that, he pressed his lips up against mine.

-Stella's POV-

"OMG!" I mouthed, gaping in shock. Olivia and I began to squeal silently like the fangirls we were. Then we 'Aww'd at the sight.

_I wonder what Charlie's thinking._ I thought. Suddenly a janitor's cart had bumped right into me from behind, pushing me forward, banging my head right into the door and falling on top of Olivia as we fell in the music room, screaming. "OW!"

-Charlie's POV-

"OW!"

After that scream, without delay, I had pulled out of the kiss and was up and halfway across the room, my back to the girls, and my face probably as red as a cherry by now, if possible, from total embarrassment. Wen remained where he was, giving me room to breath, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh now how'd we get here? I told you to knock first Olivia!" Stella exclaimed, trying to play dumb.

"Oh poo! You were right Stella!" Olivia played on.

Wen groaned. "Okay girls give it a rest. I know you were spying."

"Aw! Charlie got his first kiss!" Olivia announced as she pinched my cheeks and grabbed hold of my arm, jumping up and down and then pulling me into a hug.

"Wen and Charlie sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the girls sang around me. This was absolute torture.

_Yea so I'm friends with fangirls? Oh joy! As if this day could get any better! Then I started to wonder . . .Did I lead Wen on or something? I mean yea I'm handsome that's clear as day but to the point where other guys are crushing on me? Oh! Now that I think about it. I DID just lose my first kiss to another guy. Dear God, please strike me down now. This is too much to handle. _

"So next time you should teach Wen how to play drums Charlie and practice a bit more." Stella suggested with a wink. "How's was your first kiss? It lasted a good five seconds right?"

"No it was three right?" Olivia guessed.

"It would have been longer if you two didn't decide to **drop **in." Wen interjected.

Stella looked at Wen, surprised and her mouth agape. "OH WEN! YOU DOG YOU!"

Olivia grimaced but smiled at me and patted my back. "Good luck Charlie."

I was stunned and burying my face in my hands. This place was an absolute nuthouse, literally.

-After Rehearsal-

"See you two love birds later!" Stella exclaimed as she waved good-bye with Olivia.

"We're not love brids! BYE!" I interjected, waving back at them. _Hey Wen kissed me so I get to call the shots on whether we're official or not, right?_

"See you later guys." Wen said, with a small wave. As the girls walked off, Wen did too, in the opposite direction. Why I decided to follow him I'll never completely understand. He stopped in his tracks, noticing that I was following him. "Don't you live in the other direction?" he asked, pointing that way.

I shrugged and simply said, "I never said I was going home."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "So, what you're going to follow me?"

I shrugged again. "Didn't say that either."

"Aw does the baby want me to walk him home?" Wen teased. _Big mistake._

Without delay, I kicked him in the shin and watched him hop in pain. "Look who's the baby now."

"Didn't think you had it in you to inflict pain on other people." Wen said.

"You're not a person you're Wen." I stated, walking ahead.

"Still Charlie that doesn't explain why you're headed this way." Wen said when he caught up.

I rolled my eyes. "Do I really need a reason?"

"Have it your way Charlie." Wen sighed, giving up.

I knew I was being annoying but I just felt like bothering him since our little practice session. Now thinking about that made me chuckle. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Wen had flashed me a confused expression but he focused back on what was ahead. "You know you never asked me if we could date." I said, my eyes wandering all over the place like a lost puppy.

"Oh, a bit old-fashioned, no?" Wen mumbled as we came to a halt. He started scratching the back of his head. _ So now he's acts nervous._"Um . . . okay so . . ."

"I'm so sorry what was that? A pretty butterfly just passed by so I just completely tuned you out." I announced, still looking around, not at Wen of course. He sighed, finding this to be a challenge.

I felt one of his hands on my shoulder and the other on my cheek as he turned my face towards his. "You were saying?"

"Um . . . how do I start this off? . . ."

"You can start off with . . . why you like me?" I suggested, trying to not sound desperate.

"Why I like you?" Wen repeated back. He then brushed back some of my hair behind my ear. "I think you're beautiful . . . handsome would be more appropriate I guess. I love your eyes. They're just right. Your personality . . . is like no other. You're unique. A Drum God as Olivia would say."

I laughed. "Oh if I was a girl I'd probably be in tears right about now. Aren't you a charmer?"

Wen shrugged, smiling at me. "I try."

"Yea well . . . do you wanna . . . walk me home then?" I offered.

"Sure we'll just take the long way then."

As we started to walk again, this time I grabbed hold of his hand and let our fingers intertwine.

"Wait does that mean we're official?" he asked.

"Hmm I don't know." I hummed, leaning my head up against his shoulder. "What do you think?"

Wen was silent for a second but he broke that silence with laughter and planted a kiss on my head. "Okay have it your way Charlie."

**Thanks for reading! The Lemonade Mouth Couples Galore Challenge will continue. *Check my profile page for more information. **

**Next up StellaXCharlie! Look forward to it! **

**Also please review if you:**

**-feel that warm fuzzy feeling or giggled like the fangirl/boy you are.**

**-caught my little pun in the story. (Hint: Good Luck!)**

**-Actually liked this story (Please tell me.)**

**-Actually would like to see more on this couple. (I'm most definitely more than willing to accept your request. XD)**

**-Would like to stay in touch for other oneshot Fluff on all couples between the band members.(This is what I'd like to call The Lemonade Mouth Couples Galore Challenge. If you're planning to do it let me know. I made it up for myself but I'd love to see other people's work.)**

**If you would like to see a certain couple in a specific storyline/situation or more Fluffs or even smut let me know. I'm trying to improve my writing skills so why not? **

**Again thanks for favorites, reviewing, and reading!**

**For Trolls: Yea yea yea wrong section. Guess what? They haven't made a Lemonade Mouth section! Once that's up this will be moved straight away! So trolls begone! But I think it smart how people started posting in Good Luck Charlie! That makes it easy to crossover with the two. (Catching on to that little pun yet? :])**


	2. Pizza with some Jealousy

-Stella's POV-

_I always knew we had it in ourselves and we were destined to be great. There was never any doubt about it. So there's only one way to go and that's up! It so happens we just got back from New York and I must say so myself that we brought the house down! Oh yea! _

_So where are we going from here, you might ask? Well first we have to smooth out some little bumps in the roads. The biggest right now is, you might have guessed it, Charlie Delgado. Did you hear he had a crush on Mo? Too bad he got rejected though. How it feels to have a broken heart I don't know nor do I want to. But you know me, being me, I can't just turn the other cheek and pretend it isn't happening. _

_So it's time for Lemonade Mouth's lead guitarist to get to work._

"So Charlie I know this nice girl named Victoria who likes drummers and plays tennis so she's very athletic—"I tried to introduced him to Tori but he just shook his head.

"Look Stella I know you're trying to help but there are some things you just won't be able to fix. I'm sorry." Charlie apologized. _Poor kid._ _I honestly cannot tell what he's going through._

"Well there has to be something you can do." I pressed on. "As lead guitarist of Lemonade Mouth, I won't quit until you get a girlfriend."

Charlie groaned, not fully accepting my mission. "Stella, Mo was the first girl I ever had feelings for and right now I don't want to be . . . distracted."

I gave a playful punch to his arm. "Trying to act tough, huh?"

"Not trying."

It was obvious he wasn't going to give in unless I put him in a situation that required him to. So I patted his shoulder and said, "Okay Charlie. I'll see you later then."

As I walked off to my locker a sudden idea popped into my head. _If Charlie wouldn't give in then maybe Mo will._

-Library-

"Hey Stella." Mo greeted me as I sat down across from her.

"Hey Mo. Can I ask you something?" I said, wanting to get straight to the point as quickly as possible.

"Sure thing. What did you want to talk about?"

"Do you have any feelings for Charlie?" I could tell she was uncomfortable speaking about Charlie by the way she started to avoid my eyes.

"Um . . . why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that . . . um . . ." I trailed off. I was trying to come up with the best excuse possible. "Charlie . . . Charlie and I are dating! So I just wanted to know if . . . that's okay with you?" _Oh boy was Charlie going to kill me for this. _

Mo stared at me for the longest time. I'm guessing she was shocked. I couldn't blame her. She then aksed me, slowly, "You and Charlie are dating? When did that happen?"

_Great now I have to come up with more lies. Does this never end? _"Um . . . we started dating just now. He had asked me right before we went to New York if we could go out and . . . you know me."

"Apparently not." I heard her mutter underneath her breath. _Hey you're the one who broke Charlie's heart. Don't start complaining about me._ But then se said, with a smile on her face, "Well then I wish you guys the best."

"You do?" I asked, going a little hoarse. "Are you sure you won't be upset if we go out?"

When she looked down at her book I saw her start to twitch a bit. That's when I knew whatever she was going to say next was probably a lie. "No, Stella I won't be upset." _Liar. But now I have another idea. This will be the ice breaker._

"Okay. I just wanted to check on it with you because you're my best friend." I continued on, with a big grin. "Then would you like to go on a double date with us? You know, you and Scott with me and Charlie at Dante's pizzeria tonight?"

I noticed her eyes go wide but she smiled and answered. "Sure Stella, why not?"

_SCORE! Now here's the real problem . . . how's Charlie going to react?_

-Lunch Time-

"EXCUSE ME! PARDON ME COMING THROUGH!" I yelled as I pushed pass my fellow students. Since I had to stay for a few minutes after English I was definitely late for lunch and didn't get the chance to speak to Charlie about our little date tonight. "Move it people MOVE IT!"

-Mo's POV-

_How did it happen? WHEN did it happen? Maybe Charlie was on the rebound since I rejected him but the last person I expected him to date, no offense, was Stella! It's so awkward now because I just can't really imagine them to together. _These thoughts raced trough my mind as I took a seat at our lunch table. I looked dead at Charlie still trying to put one and two together but I still ended up with a mess and my whole facial expression remained baffled.

"Is there something on my face?" Charlie asked, causing me to snap back into reality.

"Oh no, nothing! I'm just looking forward to the double date tonight!" I said as an excuse.

"Oh really? Double date with who?" _What does he mean double date with who? Didn't Stella . . .?_

"Um . . . didn't Stella tell you? She asked me if we could double date. Scott and me with you and Stella over at Dante's pizzeria tonight."

Our whole table went silent and Charlie had just stopped in the middle of eating his sandwich, a few pieces falling on the tray.

"HEY GUYS!" Stella exclaimed, sliding in the seat right next to Charlie. "What's up?"

Charlie wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked straight at Stella. I think he was upset.

-Stella's POV-

"So is there something you want to tell me?" Charlie asked.

"Why what ever do you mean?" I answered back, hoping to God that he was not talking about the double date.

"Mo says we're suppose to be going out . . . on a double date . . . with her and Scott at Dante's Pizzeria?" _Darn it! Come on Stella, you've come this far. Make up something quick!_

"Oh did I forget to tell you? Yea we're going on a date . . . honey . . . bunches. I just thought we should spend some time together since we're . . . dating."

Olivia and Wen were just looking back and forth from Charlie and me to Mo and back to us.

"When did you two start dating?" Olivia asked the question I was trying to avoid.

"Yea Stella tell her when we started dating." Charlie added on, with a smile. _Oh you evil little boy. Okay Charlie, two can play at this game. _

"Well you remember don't you? It was you know right before we got offered to play at Madison Square Garden. You planned it out perfectly. I didn't know you could be so romantic. He invited me over to his house for dinner and he had it all set up in the backyard with candle lights and everything. Then he started complimenting me on my hair and my dress that night and said I was beautiful."

"Oh really?" Charlie muttered.

"Yes don't you remember sweetheart? You just loved my rocking personality and sense of style. Then he stood up and got down on one knee. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought he was going to ask me to marry him but alas he only asked if we could go out once we got back from New York."

"Wow I think I'm remembering that now but Stella you're forgetting something." Charlie said, looking at Olivia and Wen. "Did you know that Stella was so emotional? She cried so much all night that I thought she was going to cry me a river, literally."

"Oh really?" I mumbled while looking away, knowing that I kind of deserved this.

"Yea. You were all like . . ." Charlie cleared his throat, and tried impersonating me with squeaky voice with a few sniffles here and there. "Oh Charlie you're just so great and I love you as much as the sky above and the ground below. You're just the greatest and I couldn't ask for anything better. How did you get to be so perfect?"

"Oh Charlie you . . . hunk of a man you." I let out a fake laugh as I punched him, hard, in the arm.

_The rest of lunchtime was pretty awkward since our little announcement. I felt sorry for Olivia and Wen but let me tell you their faces were priceless and I think Mo just might be jealous but we'll just have to wait and see. _

-Afterschool-

"Hey Stella!" I heard Charlie's voice come from behind me while I was grabbing a can of lemonade from the vending machine. His facial expression screamed 'Are You Mad?'

"Hey sweetie! What's up?" I greeted him, just like any other day except this time with a nickname.

"Is this your idea of a joke? You just can't take no for an answer can you?" Charlie scolded me. "Now you've gone and done! We're dating and I didn't even know about it! Ugh . . . I wonder how Mo is taking this."

"Looks like she just might be jealous." I revealed, taking a slip of lemonade. "You're not seeing the big picture here at all. You're more focused on us 'dating' then on Mo's reaction."

Charlie pondered for about a minute on what I was getting at. _He's lucky he's cute otherwise I'd take him for an idiot. But hey don't go thinking 'Oh really Stella? Boyfriend cute, huh?' I meant cute in a friend-ish way not . . . boyfriend . . .-ish way? Oh never mind! Just shut up!_

"Wait so you lied about us dating . . . to get Mo jealous?" Charlie mumbled, trying to make sense of my plan as the words came out of his mouth.

"Jealously causes friction in a relationship." I stated. "So if Mo is jealous . . ."

"There's a good chance she and Scott might break up!" Charlie finished off, with one of his goofy smiles. _I know we sound like evil people but this is for their own good. It's not really hurting anyone right?_

"So meet me outside Dante's at 7 . . . also wear something nice." I said, pinching one of his cheeks.

Charlie pushed my hand away, refusing to be treated like a child. He then winked at me and said, "Sure thing Hot Stuff."

"See you later Charlie." I laughed, seeing that the little nickname thing was getting old. As I walked away, waving good-bye to Charlie, one big question popped into my head. _What should I wear tonight?_

-Dante's Pizzeria-

-Charlie's POV-

_Okay tie is in place. Check! Shirt has no wrinkles. Check! Jeans are saggin'. Check! Shoes shined as best as they could be. Check! Hair wavy and staying in place. Check! Okay Charlie you got this down pack man! Oh! Peppermint smelling breath so that I'm kissing fresh? Check! Yes I'm just so fresh and, so fresh and so clean clean! Now where is my 'date'? _

After checking my wrist watch for the twentieth time, I glanced around the parking lot for my date. _Girls . . . always got to be fashionable-ly late!_

Then I noticed a black car roll into the parking lot and park near me. I didn't notice the lady in front as the driver or the passenger at first. "Hey Charlie!" came a woman's voice as the driver of the black car's mirror rolled down. "Sorry we're late but Stella wouldn't stop complaining and fixing her make-up and hair. You know us girls!"

"Mom please!" came Stella's voice as she swung the passenger's door opened and stepped out. "Hey Charlie, sorry about the delay." _You know I heard that when it comes to dating that both girls and boys clean up to look their best on a first date. Whoever said that MUST have known Stella and gone out with her because I must say she cleans up GOOD then! _

Stella had pulled her hair back in a bun with a few curls popping out here and there while having a bang swept to the side over an eye. She wore a strapless yellow dress with a huge black belt around her waist that showed off her figure and had ruffles at the bottom with yellow lemon shaped stud earrings and some green and yellow bangles and bracelets to match. She wore yellow flats just to complete the whole outfit and carried a bright yellow and green purse probably holding her make-up, in case she decides to add a little more blush to her cheeks and powder her nose.

"Uh . . ." was all that came out of my mouth at the moment. I was too busy staring at Stella because I was personally in shock at . . . how good she looked! "I-i-it's no problem." I stuttered, mentally face-palming myself for sounding so nervous.

"You two have fun now! Oh Charlie make sure Stella's home no later than 9:30 okay?" said as she pulled out and drove off.

"Got you !" I called after her, giving her a thumbs up as she left us. Once Stella finished waving good-bye to her Mom she walked over and stood next me, smiling.

-Stella's POV-

_I hope he doesn't think I overdid it! I mean this was so last minute so I borrowed one of my Mom's old dresses and slapped on some make-up, well not literally but you know what I mean! I know I won't be able to compete with Mo but I at least want to look decent you know?_

"So . . . how do I look?" I asked, hearing my heart pound through my ear. _Please like my outfit! Please like my outfit please like my outfit!_

Charlie scratched the back of his head as he tried to find the right words. Finally he said, "You . . . you look beautiful Stella."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

_I had to admit . . . Charlie was looking good in that dark blue blazer, which was cuffed at the elbows, with a white tee, blue necktie, blue washed jeans and black and white kicks._

"Okay then let's go!" I said, hooking my arm around his as we walked into the pizzeria.

-During the date-

"So when did you guys hook up again?" Scott asked first. It was only twenty minutes into the date and we're just merrily munching on our pizza.

I was about to answer but Charlie cut me off. "Just after we came back from New York."

"Yea Charlie asked before they went to New York and once they came back they started dating officially." Mo explained to Scott as she slurped up some cheese from her pizza. "You know I didn't even think to consider you guys liking each other. How did that happen?"

"Oh you know we're just like any other couple!" I said, leaning back in my chair a bit. "It just . . . happened."

"Yea it was just as much of a shock to us then it was to you guys." Charlie muttered, taking a huge bite out of his pizza. While pulling back he left cheese dangling from his mouth. _Oh he's so messy but in an adorable way._

"I'm sure it was." Mo murmured. Maybe it was just me but I think I heard a bit of sarcasm in her voice but all I could do was smile because now I knew the plan was working. As Mo took a slip of water from her glass, I took a napkin and wiped Charlie's face.

I pinched his cheek afterwards and said, "You had some cheese and stuff around your mouth sweetheart."

Mo let her glass slip out of her hand as she watched our little scene with her mouth agape. "Oh darn it!" she gasped, grabbing napkins as the water splashed all over her dress.

I stood up and tried to help, dabbing at water spots. "Mo lets head to the bathroom okay? Would you guys excuse us for one moment?"

-In the bathroom-

"Thanks for helping me Stella. I felt like such a dope for dropping my glass." Mo sighed but still flashed me a smile of gratitude for helping. As she threw out the damp sheets of paper towels she used, I pulled out my massacre and lip gloss and gave myself a small touch-up. When Mo had finished disposing of the paper towels, from the mirror's reflection I caught her staring at me. "Wow Stella I didn't think you'd care so much."

I smirked, as I dabbed at my eyes a bit. "Why what ever do you mean Mo?"

"I mean caring so much about your appearance for Charlie." Mo explained, with a blank expression. "But since we're friends . . . you can tell me the reason."

I paused and my smile disappeared as I looked at Mo. "What do you mean . . . a reason?"

"Oh come on Stella! Since when did you start liking Charlie? You can tell me! What's in it for you? Is he paying you or what?" Mo continued on, laughing to herself as she thought about the possible reasons.

My eyebrows furrowed and my lips curled down into a frown. "What do you mean what's in it for me? Do you think I'm faking this?"

Mo shrugged. "I'm just saying I doubt you guys are the real deal. Last time I checked Charlie was still having trouble getting over me. So what's he up to now? Trying to make me jealous?"

"You little conceited—" I stopped myself before I went any further because I knew I would end up regretting to say that word. "You know what I don't get?"

"What?"

As I packed my things and grabbed my purse, I looked Mo straight in the eye and hissed, "I'll never understand what Charlie saw in you. He's way better off now with me."

Leaving her standing there with a shocked expression, I walked out the bathroom and back to the table. When I reached our table, I tapped Charlie's shoulder and said, "Hey Charlie, let's go. I'm not feeling so well."

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Charlie asked, as he stood up from the table, with a worried look.

"Yea being here with . . . something is making my stomach a bit uneasy." I explained, pressing my fingers against my temple. _I wish we could have been gone by now. I honestly couldn't stand being here another minute with . . .them._

"O . . . Okay then." Charlie mumbled, giving in. He then threw his arm around my shoulders and as he lead me out the pizzeria he said to Scott, "Uh . . . tell Mo we said bye Scott. See you later."

"Uh . . . yea sure thing dude. Feel better Stella." Scott answered back, with a small wave.

-Outside Dante's Pizzeria-

"You okay?" Charlie asked, checking up on me as we walked outside.

"Yea I feel a little bit better now." I mumbled, pulling out my cell phone. "Don't worry I'll ask my mom to pick me up. You can go home."

"No I'll walk you home. You don't live that far from here." Charlie suggested. "It's the least I could do."

"No I couldn't . . . you shouldn't stress yourself out worrying about me okay?"

"No but I want to." Charlie stated, his hand stroking my shoulder, as he pulled back one of my curls that had fallen out of place. _Aw I couldn't say no to him now. It's not like he was taking no for an answer to begin with anyway. _

I gave up and said, "Okay fine. You can walk me home. Happy?"

As we walked down the street, Charlie asked, "Hey what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't walk you home? Isn't that like bad?"

I sighed at the word boyfriend. "Charlie you can drop the act now. It's okay. We can . . . break up now too."

Charlie laughed at my suggestion. "Nah I think I could stick around for a bit."

I gazed at Charlie, surprised by what he just said. "But Mo . . ."

"Look I get the feeling something happened between you two in the bathroom."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't tell him we had a _small_ disagreement over him. "Well . . ."

"Don't worry. I won't ask what it was about. I think I have a pretty good idea already though." He glanced at the ground, his lips pressed into a thin line.

I stopped walking right then and there and looked at Charlie, my eyes probably shining a bit more then usual because I was trying to hold back tears. "Oh Charlie please blame yourself for my stupid mistake. I should have never butted in but you deserve . . . so much better. I'm just sorry I couldn't give you that."

Charlie then used his hand to caress my cheek as his thumb brushed away a tear that had escaped from my eyes. "It's okay. I'm actually glad you butted in. Thanks for looking out for me."

I was so stunned by Charlie's action and words that my heart beat began to sped up. That extra warmth from his hand on my cheek felt . . . good and it made me feel like butterflies were fluttering away in my stomach. When I took at quick glance at Charlie' lips I got this sudden impulse to just . . .

_Oh we're going to let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try and make it come alive_

_Come on let it shine so they can see _

_We were meant to be _

"Isn't that you're phone?"

"Yea . . . " I mumbled, cursing whoever was calling me right now and looking away embarrassed. But when I looked back, our eyes met once again. "But . . . don't worry about it." I whispered before pulling in closer to his face and letting our lips lock. _I so totally wished fireworks were going off right now! It would make this moment all the more perfect._

When we both pulled back, I smiled when I saw Charlie mouth a 'Wow.' _You know what? In the end I think Charlie found someone he deserved . . . and I'm glad he found that special someone in me._

-School the next day-

As I walked into the school, I spotted Mo sitting on a bench alone. Sighing after memories from last night played in my head, I headed towards her. "Hey Mo. Can we talk?"

She looked up at me with a 'So Not in the Mood Right Now' look. Despite that I sat down next to her. "What is it this time Stella?"

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to say what I did. I was just upset." I revealed, trying catch Mo's gaze since she was avoiding my eyes. "I'm really sorry and I hope that doesn't change the friendship we share."

Mo sighed and looked back at me. "No I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have implied what I did about you and Charlie. It wasn't right of me either." She then smiled and so did I as we embraced each other.

When we pulled out of the hug, Mo said, "I'm totally fine with you guys dating. Honestly I don't care how you fell in love or anything . . . just as long as you're happy."

I nodded, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks Mo. It means a lot."

"Hey Stella," came Charlie's voice as strolled up to us.

I stood up and greeted him with a hug. "Hey you. What's up?"

He hugged me back as we swayed side to side and laughed, "I wanted to see my favorite girl. Thanks for the morning hug."

"Okay I'll leave you two lovers alone then." Mo giggled as she walked off to meet Scoot, probably.

"So you two made up?"

"Oh you know I'm very persuasive so of course we made up." I stated in a 'It's Obvious' tone.

Charlie lifted my chin up so that we could look at each other, directly. "Good. The last thing I want is my girlfriend fighting with her best friends over me."

"Girlfriend?" I repeated back, making sure I wasn't just hearing things. _He did just say girlfriend right? _

Charlie nodded. "Of course. You said we were dating right? That we got together after we came back from New York because I asked you beforehand with mushy lovey dovey words and—"

I cut him off. "Yea Charlie we all know the story!"

We both laughed in each other's arms. Just then the bell rang and Charlie said, "Better get to class then. Want me to walk you?"

I answered by holding his hand and letting our fingers link with each other. "I'd be honored if you did."

He then gave me a peck on the cheek as we marched off to class. _You see Charlie? I promised you a girlfriend and you got one. And I couldn't have asked for anything better._

**Thanks for reading! The Lemonade Mouth Couples Galore Challenge will continue. *Check my profile page for more information. **

**Next up StellaXMo! Look forward to it! **

**Also please review if you:**

**-feel that warm fuzzy feeling or giggled like the fangirl/boy you are.**

**-Actually liked this story (Please tell me.)**

**-Actually would like to see more on this couple. (I'm most definitely more than willing to accept your request. XD)**

**-Would like to stay in touch for other oneshot Fluff on all couples between the band members.(This is what I'd like to call The Lemonade Mouth Couples Galore Challenge. If you're planning to do it let me know. I made it up for myself but I'd love to see other people's work.)**

**If you would like to see a certain couple in a specific storyline/situation or more Fluffs or even smut let me know. I'm trying to improve my writing skills so why not? **

**Again thanks for favorites, reviewing, and reading!**

**For Trolls: Yea yea yea wrong section. Guess what? They haven't made a Lemonade Mouth section! Once that's up this will be moved straight away! So trolls begone! But I think it smart how people started posting in Good Luck Charlie! That makes it easy to crossover with the two. (Catching on to that little pun yet? :])**


	3. Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet

**Contains girlXgirl kiss! Don't like don't read!**

-Mo's POV-

_Is what they're saying really true? Scott's cheating on me again? No. He can't be. He wouldn't do it again if he really loved me. So they're lying! They're trying to break us up. Yes that's got to be it. They're jealous that a beautiful guy like Scott is with a beautiful girl like me. Yes that's got to be it. He promised he would accept me and my love for music. He wouldn't hurt me again. Right?_

_ I'm so confused! But I can't doubt my boyfriend now. We've been through too much. Maybe I just need a girls' night out. Get my mind off of things! Yea that could work!_

"Good rehearsal today guys!" Stella announced, rising her can of lemonade. The rest of us followed before taking a large gulp of the sour substance. I made my usual pucker face because let's face it . . .you would to. _It's like WarHeads pushed too the max._

We then gathered our things and walked out. "Oh hey Olivia! Stella!" I called them.

"Yeah what's up Mo?" Stella asked glancing at me.

"Uh I just wanted to know if you guys would be interested in a girls' night out?"

"Girls' Night Out huh? Yea I could go for one of those." Stella wondered aloud.

"Olivia?"

"Sounds good." Olivia agreed. "Where are we going?"

"We can head to the mall and enjoy some pizza afterwards." I suggested. "How bout it?"

"Oh you had me at pizza." Stella said, with a smile.

Olivia nodded. "So we leave around . . . 6:30-ish then?"

"Yep." I answered before we high-fived each other. "I'll see you all later then."

-Stella's POV-

"Okay! Bye Mo!" I exclaimed, Olivia and I waving after her as she walked off.

"Think she's avoiding Scott?" Olivia suddenly asked.

I sighed and shrugged. "It would do her some good. Makes it easier to dump the punk if you ask me."

"I guess you're right." Olivia agreed. She then cocked an eyebrow at me and asked, "But . . . when do you plan to tell her?"

I knew well what she was inquiring about. "Olivia, not now. Let's just enjoy this night out without any trouble!"

Olivia raised her hands in defense and with small laugh said, "Okay have it your way!"

Suddenly I had a brainstorm and hooked an arm around Olivia's neck. "Dress to impress tonight okay?"

"To impress who?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Sweetheart tonight we're going to be heartbreakers." I revealed, grinning from ear t ear.

-Later that day-

I stood outside Mo's house, waiting for her to answer the door. _Tonight was going to be our night and that was final!_

Suddenly the door clicked and Mo's head popped out. "Stella! What are you doing here?"

"Early pick up. Come on we need to stop by my house for a few minutes."

"Uh okay . . . just give me a second!" Mo said before she closed the door. About two minutes later she walked out. After saying bye to her parents she stood next to me and asked, "So what do you need from your house?"

"Not me. You." I revealed, before grabbing her hand and leading her back to my house.

-Stella's House-

-Mo's POV-

_I wondered why Stella had brought me to her house. She said that I needed something._

As we stepped inside, Stella lead me up to her room. She immediately began to open her closet and throw out articles of clothing. "Stella could you please explain just what you're up to?"

"Nothing!" She answered, as she held up a tank top with splattered paint design but then tossed it aside. "I'm just trying to let you have fun tonight."

"How so?"

"Well I'm going to give you a make-over first." Stella revealed, emptying her closet and running over to her vanity table, pulling out a flat iron and make-up. She then pushed me over and made me sit down as she raked her hands through my hair. "Okay straight or curls? Hmm let's try some curls for once!" she mumbled to herself.

"Stella wait! I'm fine with the way I am." I said, not really feeling the same happy-vibe as Stella.

"Hmm that's your problem. You should try something new everyday! Spice up your life a bit Momo!" Stella exclaimed, flicking the hot iron on and grabbing some blush and eye-liner. "Tonight your going to let out that wild side of yours, sweetheart."

"B-b-but!" I tried to object but Stella just shushed me by placing a finger over my lips.

"Just sit back, relax and let Stella handle everything."

I whimpered a bit at first but eventually gave in. After curling my hair and applying make-up, we finally moved on to the outfit. Lucky for me, Stella didn't have a problem with my open-toed zip up heels. _Thank God something remained the same. _

I had to change out of my usual dress and put on skin tight dark blue jeggings, with a white tank top beneath a slouchy black shirt that stopped at stopped just below my waist. To be honest, when I took a look at myself in the mirror I was shocked at the transformation but . . . I fell in love with it too. I wasn't just your average daily smart and shy girl Mo anymore.

"So do you like it?" Stella asked, with a satisfied smile.

"No I don't like it." I said, turning to her with a smile and giving her a hug. "I love it! Thanks Stella!"

"You can thank me later!" Stella said, returning the hug. "Now it's my turn."

I immediately got to work on her hair, pulling a patch up with a small swirl and the rest back, almost like a rocker hairstyle.

Stella put on a black halter tank top, glitter sparkling all over and it settled just above her belly button, with white baggy capris and some black spike heels. "Woo! I look hot!" Stella announced, pretending to lick a finger and pressing it to her hip while making a sizzling sound.

"Cool it down Stella!" I laughed. "Save some of that for the boys."

"Trust me they can't touch this." Stella said, flaunting a bit.

_I can't wait to see Olivia then. _I thought as we grabbed our purses and headed out the door, the sounds of our heels clicking with each step.

-At the mall-

"Hey guys!" Olivia called to us from behind. The second we turned Stella and I squealed at our lead singer.

"Oh My Gosh Olivia! Girl~ You lookin fine!" Stella declared first, making a few cat calls as she took Olivia's hand and had her twirl around to get a better look. Olivia had pulled her hair back in a bun, with a few curls framing her face and wore a demi jacket, that stopped above her waist, with a yellow tank and blue short shorts topped off with some thick heel, zip up ankle boots.

"We should take a picture!" I suggested and the girls agreed as we meshed together and I positioned my camera. We all made kissy faces as the flash came up and the picture was shot. "Aw we look so sexy!"

"We are sexy!" Olivia stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

The three of us then hooked arms with each other, laughing and chatting as we strutted down the halls.

-Outside Dante's Pizzeria-

"I have to thank you guys for the wonderful night." I said walking up to the side of the building with a few bags from the stuff we purchased.

Stella waved her hand back and forth. "It's no problem Mo."

"Yeah Mo. You know we'll always be here for you." Olivia agreed with a smile that quickly vanished when she spotted something in the window behind me. Stella followed her gaze and frowned.

"What's up guys?" I asked, twirling around to see what was causing them to frown. I did the same when I noticed who they were staring at. It was Scott. He was eating pizza with some brunette, clearly having a fun time.

"Come on let's go. We can eat somewhere else right?" Olivia suggested quickly, taking my hand and trying to lead me away from the horrible sight.

I couldn't say anything since I was trying my best to hold back tears and was about to follow Olivia when Stella stopped us. "No way. We're going to eat here."

"But Stella . . ."

"No Mo you're not running away from this. You're going to let that punk know what he's missing out on." Stella explained. "Show him that you'll be just fine! Let him know that he can't step all over you."

Olivia nodded in agreement while massaging my shoulders to comfort me. "She's right Mo. This is the second time. You can't let him get away with this."

"I know." I whispered, feeling the anger raise in me. _They were right. I shouldn't have gotten back together with him in the first place. I won't make the same mistake twice this time. He's going to regret this._

-Dante's Pizzeria-

We sat a good distance away from them, glancing at them every now and then. _Are you having fun now Scott? In a few minutes I'm going to get you back and you'll be begging on your knees for me. I promise._

As the waiter took our orders, I remained quiet, waiting for the perfect opportunity. "Just let us know when you're ready to go." Stella said, with a devious smirk. _Oh we were definitely going to enjoy this._

When it looked like Scott and his date was finished and he was asking for the check, I figured it was now or never.

-Stella's POV-

_Finally I was going to see that sleeze bag get what he deserved for breaking Mo's heart more than once. Oh yea I was most definitely going to savor this moment. I never thought Mo could be so devious . . . like me!_

When she stood up, Olivia and I did as well. Taking our time to stroll over to Scott table, everyone was suddenly looking at us.

When we got there, his date was the first to notice us gasped as she looked up at us. Mo then tapped the table in front of Scott to get his attention and when he looked up . . . BOY was he frightened!

"Hey Scott. You uh want to introduce me to your . . . girlfriend?" Mo asked, an innocent smile on her face.

"Uh . . . M-m-m-mo it's not what you t-t-t-think." Scott stuttered, staring her up and down because let's face it, tonight Mo looked smoking hot.

The girl introduced herself. "Yes I'm his girlfriend Aubrey. And you are?"

"I'm **his** girlfriend." Mo revealed. "Well . . . I **was**."

"Excuse me?" Aubrey giggled a bit, not fully believing what had come out of Mo's mouth.

"No excuse me! Let me break this down for you." Mo giggled back. "Your little boyfriend was dating me for the past 6 months. Now I caught him cheating on me once but I let that slide because I thought I could trust him and he wouldn't try to hurt me again. But look where we are now!"

Mo looked dead at Scott still smiling as people who had been listening to our conversation booed him from behind. Just then a waiter passed by with some drinks but Mo stopped him and grabbed one. I figured I'd grab three more and pass one to Olivia and Aubrey. "So let me make this clear Scott! I'm sick of you and you're little lies. We're over!" Mo hissed in his face before, tipping the glass over above his head and letting the soda splash all over him. Mo smirked and people started to gasp and cheer from behind us.

"We're over as well!" Aubrey exclaimed, dumping her drink on him as well, which happened to be a smoothie, and then walking out.

"This is for breaking Mo's heart!" Olivia yelled, adding to the mess and dropping her empty cup on his head.

I bent down closer to his face wearing a sinister look. As my soda poured down him I whispered, "This is to remind you what you'll be missing out on."

We then strutted off, leaving Scott to there to be yelled at by the manager about who was going to pay for all those drinks. _Revenge never taste so sweet._

-Mo's POV-

_I never felt so relieved and so proud of myself until that moment. I never thought I was capable either but it goes to show you nice girls can always get you back if you mess with them. _

"Guys I can't thank you enough!" I exclaimed, as we all pulled into a group hug, laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Stella laughed, making fun of Scott, her mouth agape.

"I know! I wish I had snapped a picture of it!" I said.

"Well I think he got the picture now that he just got dumped twice in one night and he's been drenched from head to toe." Olivia stated, with a smile.

I gave her a high-five and said, "You are so right!"

_Could this night get any better?_

We laughed and talked about the moment for over a half an hour as we walked home. When we split up I tagged along with Stella since I had to return her clothes.

-Stella's House-

Changing out of the outfit and wiping the make-up off, so that my parents wouldn't flip out, I took a seat on Stella's bed and laid myself out, taking in a deep breath in and letting it out.

"So how do you feel?" Stella sang out as she came out of her bathroom, in her pajamas. She then took a seat next to me as she laid down beside me.

Looking up at the ceiling, I mumbled, "I feel great."

Twisting my head to the side, I looked at Stella and said, "Thanks Stella."

She looked at me, and paused when our eyes met. " . . .No problem Mo." She whispered before she inched closer to my face.

I don't know why but I could hear my heart pounding through my ears as I stayed still and my eyes began to close. I then felt Stella's lips up against mine. _It felt right to end my wonderful night with a kiss._

-Next Day-

"Hey Mo!" I heard Scott call me and I grimaced, getting up from the bench and walking in the other direction. "Mo wait!"

I came to a halt and faced him. "No Scott I'm tried of waiting. I've been patient and I gave my all into a relationship that you took for granted. So guess what? You can go and date all the girls you want but don't come to me anymore."

"Something wrong here?" Stella asked as she came up from behind, glaring at Scott. _If Stella was my guard dog I would have yelled 'SIC HIM!' right then and there knowing very well she would. _

"Nothing's wrong." I said, grabbing hold of her hand and linking our fingers. "I was just telling Scott we're done and I've moved on."

With that final comment Stella and I walked off, laughing as we left Scott behind. _Hey he deserved it! And I'm happy now with someone else. Thank you . . .Stella._

Thanks for reading! The Lemonade Mouth Couples Galore Challenge will continue. *Check my profile page for more information.

Next up MoXCharlie! Look forward to it!

Also please review if you:

-feel that warm fuzzy feeling or giggled like the fangirl/boy you are.

-Actually liked this story (Please tell me.)

-Actually would like to see more on this couple. (I'm most definitely more than willing to accept your request. XD)

-Would like to stay in touch for other oneshot Fluff on all couples between the band members.(This is what I'd like to call The Lemonade Mouth Couples Galore Challenge. If you're planning to do it let me know. I made it up for myself but I'd love to see other people's work.)

If you would like to see a certain couple in a specific storyline/situation or more Fluffs or even smut let me know. I'm trying to improve my writing skills so why not?

Again thanks for favorites, reviewing, and reading!

For Trolls: Yea yea yea wrong section. Guess what? They haven't made a Lemonade Mouth section! Once that's up this will be moved straight away! So trolls begone! But I think it smart how people started posting in Good Luck Charlie! That makes it easy to crossover with the two. (Catching on to that little pun yet? :])


	4. Soccer Ball Fun

-Charlie's POV-

_Be heard huh? Sounds like a load of dirt to me. I'm pretty sure Mo __**heard**__ me say 'I like you.' She still rejected me . . . all for that jerk. Mudslide's Crush's lead guitarist, Scott . . . well he used to be their lead guitarist. Darn it! Why'd he have to go and get on stage with us and help out? Oh if I could play the guitar, I would have- . . . Well it's too late now. Too late to get her back . . . and you what sucks the most? The ache in my heart she left behind after speaking those awful words._

_ "We're just friends Charlie."_

_ OH THE AGONY!_

"Dude!" I heard Wen's voice and then a sudden feeling of being tapped on my head repeatedly. As I slowly lifted my head, I groaned. "What do you want now Wen? Can't you see I'm depressed?"

Wen shook his head in disappointment. "How hard did she dump you again?"

I groaned louder in response and let my head fall down and hit the table for it had been the twentieth time he asked me that. "She said . . . those dreaded words. She said we're just friends."

_Ladies . . . a word of advice. The one thing a guy doesn't want to hear from any girl, especially his crush, is that you guys are 'just friends'. Trust me . . . those words are Taboo for us._

Wen hissed as if in pain and said, "Ouch! That's got to hurt."

I lifted my head a little so that I could glare at him for stating the obvious. He then took a slip of lemonade. Looking at me, he then sighed. "Look I know it's hard now but you've got to get out of this slump and get back out there. Sitting here, sulking over your first rejection from a girl isn't going to help you."

"Well . . . what would you do . . . if Olivia was dating some guy like Scott and she rejected you for him?" I asked and watched Wen start to choke on his lemonade. I smiled a little by the fact he was caught off guard.

After a few cough and pounds on his chest, Wen was ready to speak again. "Well in all honesty . . . I wouldn't be sitting here moping. I'd be out there going after her, no matter how many times she'd reject me. Show her that she can do better than scumbags like Scott."

I thought about what Wen had said and I had to admit he was making a good point there. "But how do you do that?"

Wen shrugged. "That my friend is something yourself should think about. I'm not in your position . . . but if I were . . . I'd probably do something stupid like getting her too spend less time with him."

"Getting her to spend less time with him huh?" I mumbled to myself. _Hey it's worth giving it a shot . . . What other choices do I have?_

-At School the next day-

_So Operation Get Mo Back has begun. First thing on the agenda . . . get her to stay away from Scott as much as I can. _I thought as I walked on school grounds. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mo and Scott together, sitting on their usual bench, in their usual outifts. For some reason though, Mo seemed upset, and was constantly shrugging off Scott's arm. I sprinted behind a tree close enough so that I could hear what they were saying.

"Mo what's wrong with you?" I heard Scott ask.

"No Scott it's not me. It's you." Mo replied.

As I took a quick peak at them, Mo was standing up. I could tell immediately she was trying to hold back tears which also made me want to jump Scott right then and there but I restrained myself. Scott was looking at back at her in disbelief. "What? What did I do wrong now?"

Mo took in a small breath before continuing. "Maybe it's because we're dating but I don't think that you're able to take this seriously. I saw you with Jules again and you looked like you were having a great time with her at Dante's. If she's the girl you want, then leave me out of this. I'm tried of feeling like I'm not good enough for you. I'm tried of you going behind my back and . . . Scott, I'm just tried."

"Wait Mo. I promise I can change. It doesn't have to be this way. I'll dump her—" Scott began to beg, grabbing her hand only to have her pull away from him.

"No!" She yelled, finally letting the tears escape down her cheeks. "No more promises! No cheating! No more Us! We're through for good! Don't talk to me, don't beg me, don't . . . don't even look at me." With that final comment, Mo ran off leaving Scott behind.

_So they broke up? They broke up? OH! This must be my lucky day! Wow she won't be seeing Scott for a while. _I thought, a smile creeping up on my face but then disappeared when I realized something. _Instead of celebrating, I should be going after Mo._

Emerging from my secret spot, I ran off towards school to find Mo.

-Mo's POV-

_What's wrong with me? No, Mohini its not you just like you said. It's Scott. I didn't tell him to cheat on me. Well no duh! He cheated because he chose too. Oh he'll regret it now that you're gone. I won't make the same mistake twice. Although I knew I shouldn't have trusted him after I saw him in the workout room with Jules anyway. Jules, with her smug little smile and blonde hair with her skanky looking eyes, she's been waiting for this chance. Well she can have him now. They deserve each other. _

Pulling out tissues to wipe my eyes, I took a seat in one the desks in the detention room. This place seemed to comfort me the most. Knowing this is where Lemonade Mouth all began and I got to know four great people, helps my aching heart. _If only I had listened to them earlier when I had the chance, maybe it would have been easier for me. _

As thoughts of the good times I had with my band mates raced through my mind, I roamed around the back of the room, looking for a case. I finally found it after moving around some boxes. Clicking it open, I grabbed the neck of the violin inside along with the . Standing in the middle with a stand and some music placed in front of me, I positioned the violin under my chin and began to play. At first, I was following the music, playing the sweet melody the composer had written out. Closing my eyes, images of Scott and I together clouded my mind, with the best memories first. But as I watched a replay of our relationship going downhill, the music suddenly changed into a more depressing melody to match. Then a sudden anger ignited in me as I thought of the first time I caught Scott with Jules and my fingers tips moved faster along the strings as the mood of the music changed and my eyebrows furrowed. The music came to a halt when one the strings popped. My eyes sprung open and when I looked at music sheet my eyes caught a glimpse of someone leaning up against the wall.

I looked back into Charlie's eyes, feeling a warm rush of heat in my cheeks and stupid butterflies fluttering away in my stomach. There's was silence between us for a few seconds and I wondered if I should say something, or better yet ask how long he'd been standing there but I couldn't get the words to come out.

Finally, Charlie broke the silence. "Don't mind me." He said, relaxed "I'm just listening so you can continue playing."

"I'm . . . done now actually." I responded in a hoarse whisper.

"Really? You were playing so well." Charlie admitted, walking up to me, his fingertips playing with the broken string. "But I guess the violin couldn't handle it in the end."

I gave him a small smile, flattered but let my eyes fall to the floor, still feeling like I had after the break up.

"You wanna talk about it?" Charlie asked, reading my mind.

"I'm fine . . . it's okay really." I lied, looking at him with a forced smile on my face.

"You sure?" he pressed on, using his thumb to wipe away one of my tears that had escaped.

I shook my head, letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm a mess. I just broke up with the biggest jerk ever but my heart feels like it's about to explode from the anger I still feel."

Charlie nodded his head, as if understanding my situation. "Yea you should let that out though."

"How?"

"Well taking it out this poor violin wasn't the **best **option." Charlie said, pulling the violin out of my hand and laughing while playing with the damaged string.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit as well. Charlie's laughs were contagious like that. "Well Dr. Delgado . . . what would you prescribed?"

He thought about it for a minute and then said, "Meet me on the football field after school. Say around 4:30?"

"Well I might have to clear a few things on my schedule . . . but it couldn't hurt."

"Excellent. Now let's get to class before Brenigan catches us." Charlie suggested, placing the violin up against the wall. "Oh and wear something you'll be able to move around in better and pull your hair back." He added on.

"Why?" I asked, grabbing my things and heading for the door.

Charlie pulled the door open for me and said, "You'll see."

I rolled my eyes and headed out into the hallway with Charlie as we walked to homeroom.

-Lunch-

"Hey Momo!" Stella greeted me as I sat down at our usual table.

"Hey Stella." I said, with a small smile as I popped my can of Mel's lemonade open. _I was still upset but I wasn't going to ruin everyone else's day because I wasn't having the best day. _

"We heard about your break up." Stella revealed, Wen and Olivia nodding their heads and looking at me. _Great . . .now the whole school knows then. Word travels way too fast in our generation._

"But good riddance huh?" Olivia tried cheering me up. "You can do better Mo."

"Yea I know." I mumbled, wanting to change the subject so badly.

"So um how about that Chemistry test?" Charlie popped in. _Thank god he's a mind reader!_

"Oh man do even get me started on that." Stella warned him. "You know I believe test are stupid and a waste of time. Just like those standardized tests the government comes up with. It's an easy way to tell the geniuses from the average and stupid kids which isn't fair for most of us when the teachers pressure us to do good or else the school gets in trouble."

"Yea yea Stella we know." Wen put in, cutting off her rant. _Once you get Stella start about something like the government she won't shut up. _

We laughed and continued on with our conversation. I thought I was finally getting a break when I walked to the vending machine to get Olivia some Turbo blast. When the drink hit the bottom, I was just able to reach in when someone else's hand did instead. A hand that was all too familiar.

"Here." Scott said with a smile, handing me the bottle.

"Thanks but I didn't need your help." I hissed, feeling the anger and was about to walk off when he grabbed my arm.

Scott gave one of his pathetic I'm-sorry look. "Come on Mo. I said I was sorry. Why don't we just talk this over at Dante's? It'll be my treat."

I yanked my arm away. "Give it a rest Scott."

"Yea Scott give it rest." I heard Wen say from behind me. My friends had gotten up from their table to protect me. "Look quit embarrassing yourself and get lost."

"Unless you're looking to get a taste of lemonade." Stella threatened, swirling the lemonade in her cup.

"This doesn't concern you guys so why don't you all get lost?" Scott spat back.

"No Scott. It doesn't concern you." I said, finding my voice once again. "Also I've got plans after school anyway."

Scott frowned, knowing that he didn't stand a chance and walked off. _Boy . . . life is ruff but I'm grateful that Lemonade Mouth __**is**__ truly more than just a band._

-Football Field-

-Charlie's POV-

_I hope she comes. Should I go inside and see what's up? Should I force her to come here? What if she ditched me? Oh the possibilities . . ._ I thought while tapping my foot, glancing at my watch and around the field. There was still no sight of Mo yet. _God I don't know what to do now. A guy can only do so much. . . _

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Mo's sweet voice popped up from behind me. I spun around to find her jogging up to me with her backpack and purse, in sweat shorts that stopped above her knee and a white tee with sneakers and to top it all off her long hair was pulled back in a messy bun. "I had to change and . . . yea but I'm here now."

"Well you lose points for being late." I said. "But I'll let it go since you actually dressed the way I asked you to. Okay now let's get started."

I then pulled over a sack nearby and pushed it over to let a few soccer balls roll out. I smiled when I saw Mo's confused face and continued to dump the rest of the balls out. "Okay you're going to hit soccer balls and I want you to hit them as hard as you can. Got it?"

"Why?" Mo asked, an all too obvious question.

I grabbed one of the soccer balls and tossed it in the air only to catch once gravity pulled it back down. "You said earlier you felt anger right? Well I told you you'll need to let it out and here's the solution. Now do as Dr. Delgado say or else you'll never get better." I explained, tossing her the ball.

She yelped a bit surprised and the ball slipped out of her hands. I laughed only to have her glare at me. "I still don't understand the full concept of this."

I sighed, seeing that I had to try and get through to her in a different way. "You know what? Kick the ball to me." I announced and ran to the soccer goal.

"But I don't . . . I don't want to hurt you." Mo argued.

"Well then don't hurt me. Hurt Scott."

Then Mo set the soccer ball on the round in front of her and backed up a little. She then sprinted and finally her foot met the ball, unfortunately it was a weak kick that I easily blocked off from the goal as the ball came at me. _Think Delgado! You've got to get her to let the anger out._

"Is that all you got?" I yelled at her.

Mo's face went into shock when she heard me yell but she shook it off. She then set up another ball for a shot. It came at me a bit stronger but not enough. I still blocked it.

"Come on Mo! I cheated on you with Jules! Show me some backbone!" I yelled again seeing in her face that I had hit the spot. This time when she sprinted for the shot she let out a small grunt as she kicked it. This time I couldn't block the goal because the ball had come in that much faster and stronger. _Great! She's letting out that anger!_

"Is that it? Maybe I made the right choice then. I guess Jules is better for me." I continued on. Her grunts became louder as she kicked those soccer balls right at me. I couldn't stop them from getting to the goal now. One actually came very close to heading me in the head and I ducked. I looked back for a split second to see all the balls Mo had gotten in which was a big mistake. "Okay Mo that's enough for—OOF!" I tried to stop our little session when I turned back to her but instead came face to face with a soccer ball that hit me so hard I hit the ground.

"CHARLIE!" I heard Mo scream as she ran up to me. She bent over me and cupped my face, tapping my cheeks. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Did I break something? Oh my goodness your nose is bleeding! I'll be right back with some water and ice and tissues!"

I would have tried to stop her but she was talking why too fast and my head hurt like crazy so I didn't bother.

-A few minutes later-

"Just lean forward a bit. I don't want you to choke on your own blood."

"Mo I'm fine." I told her pulling the tissues away from my nose. The bleeding had subsided for now so I grabbed a bottle of water and took a big gulp from it. "Did you let out the anger though?"

Mo stared at me in disbelief and gave me a playful punch in the arm. She chuckled. "How could you be worried about me letting anger out when you got smacked in the face with a soccer ball?"

"Aw don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I insisted. "This is nothing."

"Sure." Mo said but then punched me hard in the arm. I yelped in pain surprised by the sudden action only to look at her smiling back at me. "That's for yelling at me. But thanks for the session . . . I needed it."

"Whatever! So it wasn't enough to hit in my face with a soccer ball but you punch me in my arm and then say thank you on top of it all?" I joked and then tossed some of the water from my bottle in her face. She gasped but and yelled my name but immediately grabbed her bottle and flung some water back at me. We laughed, soaking each other with water and then getting up to chase each other around the field. As I grabbed her around her waist and threw us both to the ground, I only hoped that moments like these between Mo and I would last forever.

"Charlie!" she giggled as we rolled around on the grass. "Stop tickling me! Haha! Stop please!"

"Well since you asked so nicely . . ." I said releasing her as, she rolled on her back, laughing and looking up at me at as I leaned over her. "I guess I can let my prisoner go."

She gave me a small punch in the chest as she calmed down. "Again? With the punching?" I exclaimed.

"Yes! You deserved that one too!" she said, as she pushed herself to sit up. Bring her legs into her chest, she placed her elbows on her knees and folded her arms. I instead leaned back up with my hands behind me to hold me up.

"Okay. That ends our little session today." I announced, with a sigh of relief.

A few moments of silence passed as we glanced around and listened to the sound of a few cars drive by and the buzzing of the bugs. Suddenly Mo nudged me with her elbows to get my attention. "Thanks Charlie. You really . . . helped me out. I mean . . . now I feel like all that anger I kept inside finally found a way out . . . and when I think about Scott with Jules . . . I don't feel the urge to just scream or . . . try to hurt them for hurting me."

"Is there an ending to this?" I asked, only to receive another punch to my arm.

Mo pouted and gazed at the sunset. "I'm being serious here Charlie. Well bottom line is I feel loads better."

I nudged her now to get her attention. When she looked back, I said, "Well your welcome."

She then pulled into a hug, her arms wrapped around my neck. I was surprised at first and I could feel my heart beat fast, but I hugged her back. _See when it's comes to getting the girl you like you should keep your cool at all times no matter how long you've been waiting for this moment. You guys should take note on that._

I felt a bit sad when we were about to pull away but then I realized Mo keep her arms lock around my neck. She placed her fingers on my chin and tilted my head to the side as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. _I can only used one word to describe this moment . . . Wow . . .And I mean Wow!_

She then tried to pull away but I, instinctively grabbed hold of her hand leaned in to kiss her. She didn't fight it. She actually kissed me back. _OH! Score one for Delgado! Mission Accomplished!_

-The Next Day-

"Later Mom." I said, as I stepped out of the car and waved good-bye from the car window. She waved back before driving off to work.

"Yo Charles!" Wen called, walking up to greet me with our usual handshake routine. "So how'd it go with Mo?"

I shrugged with a smirk on my face. "I don't know. I mean it was pretty good. I got hit in the head with a soccer ball, then we played around and . . . we kissed-"

"Woah you kissed her?" Wen blurted out. "OH! Okay I see. Charlie got himself a lady."

"Whatever man. She's not my woman just my . . ."

"Okay we'll go with girlfriend. Dude whatever floats your boat okay?" Wen said before he patted my back and walked off, probably to see Olivia.

"Hey there tiger." Mo's voice popped up. I spun around to her smiling face.

"Hey uh . . ." I trailed off, trying to come up with a good nickname. _Boyfriends should have good nicknames for their girlfriend right?_ "Mo." _Ugh . . . this is the best I could come up with? _

"Uh yea so you uh want to . . . go grab something to drink? My treat." she suggested looking a little bit more perky today than usual. _If that was possible in Mo's case._

"Mel's in the morning? Wow what did I do to deserve all this?" I laughed.

She laughed too and hooking her arm around mine she lead me towards the school. "Well you're my boyfriend now so I should do something for you every once in a while."

_Did she just say I'm her boyfriend? Wait clam down Delgado! Act cool. _

"So when were you going to tell me about this whole dating thing?"

In response to my question she gave a light peck on my cheek. "Right now seemed like a good time."

_To all you guys out there now who feel like the one you like/ love won't see that you're better than the douche she's dating, take from me when I say you deserve to be heard. Prove to her you're the one by just being there for her, support her , and treat her like the way she should be treated and don't give up because in the long run, it'll be worth it._

**Thanks for reading! The Lemonade Mouth Couples Galore Challenge will continue. **

**Next up StellaXOlivia! Look forward to it! Read and review guys! **

**(I felt this oneshot wasn't my best work but I promise to get better if possible. I've just been really stressed lately and I have finals and SAT exam this week so wish me luck guys.)**


	5. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

Hello my fellow reviewers! (You're probably thinking: Wow how long did it take her to come up with that lame greeting? WELL it took me a while thank you. :[ )

Well anyway I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Now I've got some bad news.

You: BAD NEWS?

Yes unfornately it happens to all of us. :[ I'm running out of ideas for story (AKA Writer's Block! You: OH NO! I'll get the hammer so we can bust that block up! :] ) since I will be taking my finals and SAT exam this week and I might be in a depression stage if I feel I did poorly.

You: Boo! Testing stinks!

I know! D: But being a junior in high school I must take tests. T_T Lemonade Fanfiction and Shake It Up Rp is my only way to escape school work and I will be on more often after I've finished all the testing and what not. (Well as long as I maintain a GPA average of 3.0 or higher too. :/ )

That's a promise to you so you can look forward to more oneshots! Also my dear reviewers a bunch of you keep asking for the following:

-Can you do a OliviaXWen one next?

My answer to that is I'm saving the best for last. DON'T HURT ME! You can however help out if you want to see them in a specific plot. Something then can be done in just oneshot preferably, not a chapter story.

-I want to see more CharlieXStella please!

Well lucky for you I'm planning to make a story for them so stay on the lookout for it during the month of June. :-) This also goes for the smut requests as well. (Oh great some reviewers are perverts. I love you guys. :D)

-I love couples with love-hate relationships! Can you write StellaXRay?

Well I'll think about it if you participate in my poll! Check out my page guys! :D Hint: It has to do with Scott.

-More WenXCharlie!

Well they becoming my bais couple lately since I'm a yaoi fangirl. But check out my oneshot for them on my page(I could use more reviewers guys. XD). The story is called Teach Me How To Love and it's a songfic. The rating is bumped up and there's a lemon hidden underneath the words if you read between the lines. :D But I never use the word of it.(You:What's a lemon? Me: So young and innocent . . . I wish we could change places. XD) Sorry! I'll consider writing another one.

-I think I've covered them all.

But I really encourage you guys to put on your thinking cap and give me ideas for the remaining couples:

-WenXStella

-WenXOlivia

-WenXMo

-OliviaXMo

-CharlieXOlivia

Only 6 more chapters to go guys! So I hope you enjoy them and participate! Remember to visit my poll on my page as well!(Just click my name please!) **This will be deleted once StellaXOlivia is ready to be put up.**

-_DevilishDesire_ -


End file.
